


BTS & GOT7 X READER ONE SHOTS

by Cocdavi (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Partying, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cocdavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴<br/>huehuehuehueheuehuehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yugyeom GOT7

 

> _BF/N: 'C'mon Y/N it'll be fun! We've never got the chance to hangout since school ended! :('_ You read the message in annoyance, BF/N kept on insisting on going to a party, all summer you have planned on lazing around your house watching Netflix alone. You were a party person, you just wanted to relax this summer since you spent last summer partying every weekend.
> 
> _Y/N:_ ' _Ugh, BF/N you knew I wasn't gonna go to any party's this summer.'_
> 
> _BF/N: 'C'MON! Just this one and I won't ask you to go to anymore party's at all this summer! I swear! I prommissee! Or you know I can bug you every weekend to go to party's with me for the rest of the summer. :)'_
> 
> You gave in, because you absolutely knew that she meant it and that she would bug you all summer.
> 
>   _Y/N: 'ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'll go, are you going to pick me up and drop me off? If you are going to what time?'_ You had to know all of that information you weren't just gonna let some guy possibly take advantage of you while drunk and maybe drop you off at HIS house instead and have sex with him. This will happen one day and you know it, and you don't want it too happen.
> 
> _BF/N: 'Yeah, i'll pick you up at 10, if you can't get out of the house, sneak out. :P You're good at that anyway so it shouldn't be a problem for you.'_
> 
> _Y/N: 'Alright see you later. ♥'_
> 
> It was 7:50 so that gave you plenty of enough time to get ready. You weren't gonna wear jewelry at all because you always end up losing it, or getting it stolen, same goes for a purse. You just wore a tight long sleeved striped dress with some black heels to go along with it. You just slightly curled your hair, and put on some light make up.
> 
> It was 9:00, and you forgot to ask your parents to go to a party, "MOMMMMMM!!!" You screamed, "WHAT!" Your mom annoyed, "CAN I GO TO A PARTY AT 11??" You yelled back, "NO!! THATS TOO LATE GO TO SLEEP!" Your mom said ending the conversation. You weren't displeased at all, you were infact quite happy, you have always loved sneaking out that rush of exciment and heart pounding rapidly, you loved all of that. Your parents usually go to sleep around 10:30 so it wasn't much of a problem, You laid down in your bed on your phone scrolling through your facebook newsfeed when you heard footsteps on the stairs, "Goodnight, go to sleep now." Your mom said closing the door going to her room to sleep. It was already 10:50 so you opened your door and peeked your head out the door. Your parents room light was off and below the stairs all the lights were off so you knew they already fell asleep.
> 
> You put your ear onto your parent's door to make sure, you heard your father's snoring, with satisfaction that they were asleep you went down the stairs with your heels in your hand, walking out the front door. It was 10:05 and you already saw BF/N car pulling up. "You look so pretty! Hurry up and get in." Said BF/N unlocking the right door for you to open. You open it and sit down next to her putting on your heels. You turn to your left and look at your bestfriend, and she looked amazing, her maroon colored tight dress with her black knee length heels and her tight curls, she looked just amazing. You go bestfriend. "Who's party are we going too?" You ask looking out the window. "I don't know, I just know that a lot of people are going, and that there's gonna be a lot of drinks!" She said winking at me. "Ohh." You replied still looking out the window.
> 
> About 5 minutes later you see this big house, filled with a lot of people and cars, you bestfriend parks somewhat close to the house. You and her arms link together and you guys walk toward the house. All eyes were on you guys, and you don't blame them both of you were one of the sexiest people there! As both of you walk through the house you can tell a rich person lived in this house, spotting a bar you go straight to it. You weren't any fun if you weren't drunk and you knew that as clear as day. You order the strongest drink they have because you just wanted to get buzzed and get all this over with already, a tall guy pulls up next to you and you look around seeing if you can go and mingle with anyone, but as you look you see a group of boys snickering at you. As you turn back around weirded out you see your drink infront of you.
> 
> "H-Hey." You look to your left and you see him and take in his features and you look at his mole that is under his eye and his shy smile. You felt as if you were being laughed at so you turn around and see the group of boys point at something that you thought was you until you follow the direction of what they were pointing at and they weren't pointing at you, they were pointing at him. "Are those your friends?" You say nudging your head towards them. "Yeah.. they kind of dared me to talk to you.." He said looking away. "Oh.." You just said taking in the whole drink not feeling its effect. Since you didn't feel its buzz you just asked for another. "What's your name?" You asked not looking at him but looking at the bar instead. "I'm Kim Yugyeom, and you are?.." He said looking at you. You faced him and said, "I'm Y/N." You said smiling at the end, your drink was infront of you yet again. You drank it whole once more. Yugyeom eyeing at you the whole time. You didn't care at all you liked the attention. You turn around and look at his friends yet again seeing that their attention wasn't focused on you guys anymore.
> 
> "Were you and your friends playing truth or dare?" You ask looking at Yugyeom. "What?" He asked not hearing what you said. "You said earlier that your friends dared you to come and speak to me did you not? So i'm asking if you guys were playing truth or dare." Your head resting on your hand. "Oh yeah." He said staring at you. You order yet again another of their strongest drink for the third time, You waited until your drink came and downed it whole yET AGAINn. "Cool I wanna play too." You said putting your cup down and grabbed his wrist and walked towards the group of boys. As you and Yugyeom stood infront of them you whisper in his ear a little too close, "Well aren't you gonna introduce me?" He could feel your hot breath on his ear making him tense up, "G-Guy's this is Y/N. She wants to play with us." He said his face slightly tinted red. You smile at all of them. "Yeah, sure why not. It would make the game more interesting to have a girl play. I'm Jb by the way." His eye's checking you out from head to toe biting his lip slightly. You notice all of this and decide to take advantage pf it. Not only were you fun while drunk you were also mischevious and dirty. Yugyeom already took a seat but he also took the last one.. you looked at all of them and you looked for the most innocent looking one.
> 
> Yugyeom was the one who looked the most innocent and pure so you decide to sit on his lap. As you sit on his lap you wrap you arms around his neck and cross your legs. You look down at him giving him a mischievous and sexy smile. His face flushed red and he looked up at you seeing your smile making his face flush even more he looked away and looked at the rest of the guys. Their eyes widen in shock at this action. "What? There were no more seats left anyway." You said ignoring their faces, "So can we play truth or dare now?" You say being bored now and look around to see someone to toy around with you see another group of boys and take note of them incase you get bored of these guys. "Oh right, Y/N truth or dare?" A black-haired boy asked me. "Truth." You said. "Are you a virgin?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "No i'm not I had a fair-share of guys. Just enough to have the expirence I need." I said winking at him. His eyes widen in shock. "Truth or dare?" You ask back at him. The drink was now starting to take its effect, and it was taking its effect fast. "Dare." He said cockly. "Kiss me." You say with a smirk plastered on your face. Your arms letting go of Yugyeoms neck. Everyone's eyes were wide in shock once you said that. He stood up, "Alright." You stood up as well, getting off of Yugyeoms lap. You and the black-haired boy waled to each other. Your arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on your waist. You kissed him, and his kiss was sweet and passionate. Howl's and whistles came out of the other's mouths.
> 
> Yugyeom just sat there in disbelief thinking that he won you, but things didn't go his way knowing his hyung got to kiss your big lips that he has wanted to kiss ever since he has laid eyes on you. He was disappointed but he believed it was his fault because he introduced you to his friends. As you and the black-haired guy pulled apart, you come to realize you don't know their names, "What are your names?" You were standing but couldn't really maintain your balance. Yugyeom being the kind-hearted guy he was pulled you back into his lap since he didn't want his hyungs getting you. They all introduced themselves Mark, Bambam, Jb who's name you already knew, Jr., Jackson who you kissed, Young-jae, and last but not least Yugyeom. A couple truth or dares went back and forth and then it reached Yugyeom. "Y-Yugyeom truth or d-dare?" Jr. asked clearing drunk. "Dare." Yugyeom asked full of confidence. Believing he will be able to take any dare he was told to do. "30 minutes.. 30 minutes of h-heaven with.." He said his voice trailing and pointing to Y/N. Y/N didn't look fazed at all, this was her first time doing whatever minutes of heaven but it will help her get an idea of what to do incase the situation ever pops up again. She stood up so Yugyeom could stand up as well. You were leaning back and forth clearly drunk but you had a grasp of what you were doing and saying.. hardly. Yugyeom put your arm around his shoulder to support you. The rooms were on the other side of the living room that you guys were in so you guys have to brush through the big crowd of dancing people. As you guys were going through the crowd Yugyeom lost you. He didn't realize until he got out of that dancing mess. You were there alone and someone took notice of you, a handsome someone infact. Even though you were buzzed you could tell. "What's a pretty girl like you doing alone out here?" He said speaking next to your ear. "I was supposed to be with someone but I lost them." You said shrugging. "Wanna dance?" He asked. Before you could answer back Yugyeom found you, "Ahh, Y/N I found you!" Yugyeom said grabbing your wrist and you nodded.
> 
> Before you guys could leave he told you something, "My name is Jimin if you get bored come look for me." He said walking away. "C'mon, lets go." Yugyeom looked for a room, once he found a room he laid you down and nothing happened. "Is this what you do in 30 minutes of heaven?" You said with a bored tone looking around the room. "No." He said just looking at the wall looking at it as if paint was drying. "Then? Lets have some funn~" You said wrapping your arms around his neck. "Stop that, i'm not gonna do anything to you, your drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you." He said emotionless. You however felt the complete opposite you could maintain your self just fine. You started to kiss his neck leaving a couple hickeys here and there, you can feel him tense up and groan. "Are you sure about that?.." You said in a low husky voice, and he couldn't resist but he tried to fight the urge to pin you onto the bed and kiss you whever he pleased. You kissed his cheek and you tugged on his shirt asking to take it off but he didn't. So you put your hands under his shirt and started to feel his abs. He started to tense so you kissed his neck once more, "I know you want me." You were right, he wanted you so bad right now. But he had to hold himself back. "I know that I want you." You said breathing onto his neck. He shivered and he gave up, he pinned you onto the bed eyes full of lust. He started to kiss your neck and left hickeys on your soft spots causing you for moans to escape your lips. He kissed you roughly but you knew his kiss was filled with nothing but love and passion.
> 
> You tugged onto his shirt one more time so he could take it off and he did. Your fingers trailed on his abs feeling every part of his bare chest and back, his hands trailed up and down onto your thigh while kissing you. He took your dress off leaving you with just your undergarments on. He loved how you looked he took every glance of you in very pleased with what he was seeing. He started to leaved a trail of kisses leading down to your theigh causing you too moan. He slid your panties off leaving only your bra left His toungue started to swirl inside of you making you moan his name, "Yugueom~, no don't stop." Your back arching. You started to moan even more not wanting him too stop. You haven't felt this good since forever. You wouldn't have guessed that the innocent one would also be the best one to have sex with. Yugyeom did whatever he pleased with you, you didn't mind him being the one in control, that just means you get to sit back and enjoy him eating you out. Yugyeoms face was currently inbetween your theighs, but he put his face up to kiss you once more. He unbuckled his pants, and you could see his erection in his boxers. And you were amazed at how big his bulge is you could swear that this kid was part horse (AHHA KMS). You went on your knee's and slip out his penis rubbing it. He started groaning and moaning (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). "Fuck Y/N.." He moaned huskily. You then inserted his cock into your mouth sucking on it. You go as deep as you can with it. His hands clenched a big ball of your hair. He pulled you away, "That's enough Y/N.." He said panting, he turned you around and you faced the beds headboard as he slipped his member inside of you he went in slowly not wanting to hurt you. Slowly but eventually he went fast thrusting as hard and fast as he could. You moaned loudly and so did Yugyeom. He pulled out and laid next to you, "That was great." He said catching his breath, "We should do this more often." You said facing him giving him a smug look. "I guess we should." He said facing you. He handed a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "Call me whenever, i'll always have time for you." He kissed your cheek afterward and then he put on his clothes. He walked out.. You knew for sure you were gonna call him.


	2. Jimin BTS

**You have known Jimin was cheating on you, you knew for a while now.**

"Love you, Y/N." Jimin said while landing a kiss on your cheek. "I love you too." You say as you see him leave the room on his way too work. You took a shower and got ready because you were gonna go to a grocery store and get some food since there wasn't much to eat at the house anymore. You walk out the door, and started to head towards the grocery store. You got everything you needed back at home.  You had dropped everything back at the house and wanted to leave the house for awhile. You left without eating breakfast so you went to the nearest restaurant around. Once you walked in it was a bit fancy for your taste, but you had to eat something. You sat down and looked around the room to find the restroom, but your eyes laid onto something else instead. A very familiar back, a back that you see often when you go to sleep. Your eyes couldn't believe it. It just couldn't process through your head. You found the restroom and headed there on the verge of tears, but at the corner of your eye you saw him smiling, not only was the smiling from his face but he was also smiling through his eyes. But then you realized he was smiling at the girl infront of him. A tear slipped out of your eye, heading towards the restroom. You didn't even bother to go into a stall your back hit the wall and you slid down, your knee's to your face and your hands onto your face. Every memory of you and Jimin flooded into your head. Back to the point where you guys met.

_You crouched and picked a rose and held it on your hand. You sniffed it. You admired it, how such a pretty thing can easily hurt you. How the rose was crimson red just like your blood. You were at the park's garden. You come here quite often, it was peaceful and quiet. You just had to escape all the noise from the city. You felt a presence you didn't bother to look, as long as they don't do anything to bother you, you didn't care. "Beautiful." He said, looking at you, you looked right back at him, "The rose? Yeah its beautiful." You say looking back at the rose sniffing it once more before putting it back onto the garden. You stood up and faced the man infront of you. "I wasn't talking about the rose, I was talking about you." A small smile came on his lips. He looked at you, you can tell from the look of his eyes he thought you were a piece of art hanging from a museum, looking at every small detail you held. You blushed at his comment. "You come here often?" You ask him a smile also appearing onto your face. His eye's.. you fell inlove with his eyes. They were a dark brown that looked like dark chocolate and it complimented his smile, and his skin. But his eye's they were sparkling, and shining at the sight of you. "Almost everyday." He say's. "Me too." You glanced at your watch and noticied that you were running late. "I have to go, I hope I see you again." You say walking away, you can still feel his stare on you. You smiled to yourself and looked up still walking. You turned around and he was gone._

So many tear's have come out of your eyes. You were sure you looked like a mess. A woman came into the bathroom, and she was beautiful. If you stood next to her she would be the blossoming rose, and you would just be the withered rose. She crouched down and put a strand of hair behind your ear, "I bet you'll look the most beautiful when a single tear hasn't been shed." She gave you a small smile and handed you a napkin. "Thank you." She walked out after, 'Jimin is happy with her now. Anyone would be happy with someone as beautiful as her.' You thought as you walked out of the restroom and out the restaurant. Your appetite completely gone.

**Weeks after.**

Jungkook had invited you and Jimin to go eat somewhere from the guys. You were still with Jimin, he doesn't know that you know. You can't leave him your heart just wouldn't bear it. You're nothing without him and you knew that. _You loved him, too much too let him go._ You can call it greed if you want too.. you wanted to leave him, but your love for him overpowered your hate for him. You have seen him and his girlfriend on another date awhile after the first time you saw them. He looked at her differently than when he saw you. He looked at you as a piece of art displayed at the museum, but he saw her as the sun, she seems small but she was the biggest and brightest thing ever. Some people can't possible look at her directly because her light overshines all. You and Jimin have gotten ready and were ready to head out, you guys don't talk much anymore, just "Hello." or "Goodbye." Rarely you heard, "Goodnight." But if you were extremely lucky, "Love you." He never said your name anymore, it didn't matter to him. You were the art that is now displayed at a yard sale. You and Jimin got into the car and you only looked out the window, you admit you can't look him in the eye anymore. I mean, you could, but whats the point if his eye doesn't shine or sparkle if he looks at you. His eye's were dull, looking at a boring piece of art at a museum no one looks at anymore. Both of you headed in and saw the boy's. They were smiling at you, but their eye's said something else.. they were sad.. at the sight of both of you together. The boy's knew for a long while now. Jimin told them that he met someone. Someone that makes him feel different. They couldn't tell you, just the thought of you crying and in tears for someone that had cheated on you, especially since that someone who cheated on you was their bestfriend. You and Jimin sat across from each other, but even being face to face to each other you guys never looked one's way.  You ordered cocktail after cocktail, this was nothing to you. After finding out about Jimin's girlfriend, alcohol became your bestfriend. Your savior from the times you wanted to give up and end it. It was the earth and you were just the moon revolving around it. The boy's had shocked and concerned faces on them, before you weren't a fan of alcohol you hated how it burned down your throat. But now you loved it how it burned down your throat and that tingle afterward. Up to the hangover making you feel weak and tingly.

Jimin looked around embarrassed by the people around looking at you downing every drink that came your way, "Can you stop drinking?" He said not even looking at you, you were now drunk. You took the drink that was in your hand and you looked him in the eye and downed the whole thing, sticking out the middle finger. "Waitress can I have another, please?" You yelled and the waitress simply nodded. He looked at you still not in the eye, but you can and he was shocked and at disbelief by your action. You cleared your throat and all the attention of the table was now on you. "Don't act like you give a fuck about me." You said a bit slurred, but everyone heard it loud and clear, he just looked down at his lap not even wanting to look at any body part of you anymore. "You can't even look at me in the eye anymore, you don't even talk to me. Hell you hardly tell me 'I love you' anymore." You say. "But you still fucking think i'll listen to your cheating ass?" Instantly everyone looked away trying to avoid a simple glance at you, because they can already feel the tension rise. Jimin's head went straight up after he heard your last words. "Who told you?" He said not mad or sad at all. His face was blank. "No one told me nunthn'.." Your drinked came and you took a sip of it. "I found out by myself, saw you and her at a restaurant a couple weeks back. And boy is she beautiful. For such a douche like you, you can still get girls huh?" You say. "You don't need me anymore.." You say at the verge of tears, "You only need her, she's your whole universe but I'm just a star in that universe, i'll never be that girl anymore. I'll never be that girl who makes your eyes sparkle and shine; she's the one taking care of that now." You say tears coming out of your eyes. "I hate you Jimin, but I love you.." Your face now facing his, his face is blank and his eyes dull. "You're right." He said. "You're right about everything. You're just the withered rose, all dead and ready to leave." He said now standing up. "Look at me in the eye, and tell me that." You say, he couldn't and he can't. "Pathetic." You say. "I'm leaving you Jimim. I got attached to you. You lied to me Jimin you have told me you wouldn't leave me or cheat on me. You lied to me. If anyone's at fault here it's you. And if I were you, I wouldn't leave me." You say as you walk out the restaurant leaving Jimin alone standing there dumb founded. You now knew why he never put the 'I' in 'I love you'. Its because he didn't love you, not even a bit. Taehyung followed you out the door, he knew you needed someone and he regretted not being there for you when you needed someone the most.

He grabbed your wrist and turned you around pulling you into a hug. You cried, you cried as hard as when you found Jimin and his date. He stroke your head a tear leaving his eyes. He thought that this was his fault, he should've told you when he found out Jimin was cheating on you, this would be long over. "Don't think this is your fault Taehyung, it was his decision to cheat. Not even word's can convince people sometimes." You say, you looked back up him smiling, you then notice how the moonlight compliments every feature of him, his hair, his eyes, his skin, his clothing, his height, at most everything. He seemed perfect under the moonlight. And his lips.. oh my god his lips. You could spend hours looking at them, without thinking you leaned in kissing him. He kissed back, this wasn't just any kiss, this kiss was sweet, and passionate. This wasn't like any kiss you have ever had. You loved this kiss and if you could pause any moment in your whole life this would be it. God would this be it.

**About a year later.**

Everything was going perfect for you. You had a perfect fiancé, your wedding with Taehyung was just around the corner and you couldn't wait. After a month that you left Jimin he came crawling back for you. Saying he was sorry and that he didn't know what he has lost. And that he just wants to turn around and see my back on his bed, you were hesitant at first, but alas you said no. The same day Taehyung asked you to be his girlfriend and man were you happy that you denied Jimin's request. You were happy, and Jimin was not. And Jimin's sadness gave you happiness. Everything went just your way.

**DONE END DONE FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN ಠ_ಠ (ಥ﹏ಥ)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I WAS SOOOO LAZY I DIDNT WANNA MAKE A CHAPTER BECAUSE IM SO LAZY ಠ╭╮ಠ  
> BUT I DID IT AND THATS WHY ITS SO SHORT (~˘▾˘)~ SO ENJOY MAN  
> AND SORRY THERES ALOT OF METAPHORS I JUST WANTED IT TO SOUND SMART :^(


End file.
